My Own Feeling
by bananaisucream
Summary: Misaki curiga akan hubungan Usui dan Miyazono-sensei! Mind to read? Review please!
1. Chapter 1

**Yo,, inilah cerita baru yg aku janjikan!**

**Sebenarnya aku udah mikir-mikir 7 keliling gak dapet ide,, tiba-tiba… TRING! Langsung kepikiran buat bikin cerita Usui dan Misaki,, awalnya sih pengen buat tentang Yukimura. Tapi idenya susah di dapet,, jadinya pilihan terakhir bikin cerita tentang Misaki dan Usui.**

**Trus kalo judulnya agak aneh maaf yahh, soalnya aku gak pinter bikin judul dan summary~**

**Udah cukup ngobrol-ngobrolnya,, ayo baca ceritanya sekarangg!**

**Disclaimer : Hiro Fujiwara**

**Chapter One**

"Em, Ketua!" panggil Yukimura.

"Ada apa?" Misaki menghentikan pekerjaannya dan menatap Yukimura.

Yukimura berkeringat, dia takut akan apa yang terjadi nanti jika dia bilang hal tersebut. "Eh, se-sebenarnya…" ucapannya terputus. "Hem, ada apa? Aku tidak bisa lama-lama, masih banyak yang harus ku periksa." Tanya Misaki lagi.

KREKKK! (bunyi pintu di buka begini kan? Author gak tau soalnya! Hehe)

Pintu menjeblak terbuka, dan seorang cowok bertubuh atletis dan berambut pirang (atau kuning mungkin?) berjalan masuk dengan santainya. Ya, itulah Usui.

"Usui! Sedang apa kamu di sini? Ruang OSIS bukan tempat mainmu!" Misaki berteriak kencang, sambil menunjuk Usui. Yukimura makin ketakutan saja, karena dia melihat bahwa emosi Misaki sedang naik turun.

"Aku ke sini karena melihat laporan OSIS berada di dekat jendela kelasku, jadi aku bermaksud mengembalikannya,"

Yukimura ternganga karena melihat laporan OSIS itu dipegang oleh Usui, itulah hal yang dia ingin katakan pada Misaki. Bahwa dia kehilangan laporannya.

"I-itu kan laporan OSIS yang ku kira hilang tadi! Terima kasih Usui!" ucap Yukimura senang.

"Jadi ini yang ingin kamu katakan tadi? Kenapa tidak langsung bilang saja?"

"Karena dia takut akan dimarahi olehmu, Ketua. Benar kan Yukimura?" sela Usui.

Yukimura mengambil laporan itu dan menaruhnya di meja Misaki. Ia menunduk.

"Kalau memang hilang, bilang saja. Aku tidak akan marah kok," Misaki tersenyum lembut dan mengambil laporannya. "Nah, Usui…" panggil Misaki.

"Hem?" sahut Usui. Yukimura sudah keluar, dia akan pulang karena tugas-tugasnya sudah selesai. "Kenapa kamu tidak segera keluar? Kamu menggangguku! " ucap Misaki ketus.

"Bukankah kamu lebih senang kalau berdua denganku?" Usui tersenyum dan dia duduk di samping Misaki. Dalam sekejap, muka Misaki memerah.

"A, ah… Itu tidak benar," ucapnya lemah lalu Misaki kembali meneruskan pekerjaannya, sambil menutupi mukanya yang terasa hangat. Usui hanya tersenyum.

Selama beberapa saat, mereka terdiam, hanyut dalam pikiran masing-masing. Tapi, bagi Misaki keheningan itu agak menyiksanya. Mau tidak mau, dia pun membuka percakapan.

"Usui, terima kasih…" ucap Misaki malu-malu.

"Untuk apa?"

"Karena kamu sudah mau mengembalikan laporan itu,"

"Ohh…" jawab Usui pendek dan dia kembali menatap keluar jendela. Misaki kaget dengan jawaban Usui, dan lagi dia juga bingung akan sikap Usui akhir-akhir ini.

Usui menjadi lebih sering bengong (hoyy Usui! Jangan banyak bengong! Nanti ayam tetangga mati! Eh, di Jepang ada ayam gak sih? :).

Misaki memikirkannya sambil memeriksa laporan lagi, setelah selesai dia bereskan laporan tersebut. Usui melihat Misaki sedikit kesusahan menaruh laporan itu di lemari, sambil tersenyum. Usui berdiri dan membantu Misaki.

"Ini di taruh di mana?" Usui mengambil tumpukan kertas tersebut.

"Ah, em… taruh di yang paling atas," ujar Misaki, Misaki sekarang sangat dekat sekaliiii dengan Usui. Membuat dia deg-degan.

Yahh, setelah dibantu Usui… Misaki selesai membereskan laporan, dan dia bermaksud pulang karena hari sudah sore, tiba-tiba…

"Ketua, bagaimana kalau pulang bersamaku?" tanya Usui sambil berjalan di samping Misaki.

"Ha? Ta, tapi kan arah pulang kita berbeda! Dan lagi aku harus ke Maid Latte dulu, memangnya hari ini kamu tidak ke Maid Latte?" Misaki berhenti melangkah, dan melihat Usui yang juga berhenti.

"Mungkin lain kali saja, aku ada urusan. Sampai besok Ayuzawa," pamit Usui dan dia pergi meninggalkan Misaki.

Di Maid Latte…

"Misa-chan!"

"Ah, ada apa manajer?" Misaki tersentak, rupanya tadi dia melamun.

"Kamu kelihatan lelah, bagaimana kalau istirahat dulu?" Manajer mengusap Misaki, tersenyum. "Tidak apa-apa manajer, aku masih bisa kerja kok!" kata Misaki bersemangat.

"Baiklah. Omong-omong apakah kamu tahu kenapa Usui hari ini tidak datang?"

"Ah, katanya dia ada urusan," jawab Misaki ragu. Dia tidak yakin apa yang di katakan Usui benar.

"Sayang sekali, padahal aku ingin minta bantuannya…" Manajer terlihat sedih, "Ya ampun, Misa-chan! Kamu harus membawa pesanan ini ke meja nomor 2!" lanjutnya.

"Ya, baiklah!" Misaki tersenyum, lalu dia membawa pesanan itu ke pelanggan.

Setelah selesai kerja…

"Sampai besok Honoka, Subaru!" pamit Misaki.

"Ya! Hati-hati!" jawab Honoka dan Subaru, mereka melambaikan tangan.

Misaki balas melambai, dan berjalan menuju stasiun. Dia memikirkan sikap Usui beberapa hari ini, dia jadi lebih pendiam, jarang menggoda Misaki dan jarang datang ke Maid Latte.

Memang ketidakdatangan Usui ke Maid Latte, tidak mengganggu pekerjaannya. Tapi, itu sedikit membuat Misaki sedih.

Saat Misaki akan memasuki stasiun, dia melihat seorang cowok yang posturnya mirip dengan Usui di depan stasiun.

Dari rambutnya, tinggi badannya, punggungnya…

Tiba-tiba cowok itu menolehkan kepalanya sedikit, dan ternyata itu benar-benar Usui! Dia sedang memeluk Miyazono-sensei, yang kelihatannya menangis.

Misaki tertegun melihat pemandangan itu, dan dia berlari ke dalam stasiun.

Dia terus berlari, tidak mempedulikan orang-orang di sekitarnya. Dan dia berhenti, kelelahan, juga masih setengah tidak percaya akan apa yang di lihatnya tadi.

Lalu sebuah kereta berhenti, dan Misaki menaiki kereta tersebut.

Air matanya menitik karena melihat kejadian ITU.

**To Be Continued…**

**Uwaa,, agak gaje yahh kayaknyaa! Authornya aja mengakui ceritanya gaje,, menurut kalian sendiri gimana?**

**Silakan review yahh,, supaya aku tau kekurangan dan kelebihan ceritaku di manaa…**

**Sampai jumpa di chapter sebelumnya… eh,, berikutnya!**


	2. Chapter 2

Konichiwa minna-san! Itu juga kalo kalian bacanya pas siang-siang, hehe.

Maaf ya kalo updatenya lama, soalnya saya nungguin mood nulis sih… Dan nyatanya mood itu lamaaaa sekaliii datengnyaaaa…

Mulai tanggal 12, saya jadi kelas 3 SMP loh! (abaikan saja ya!) Ah, berarti hari-hari indah untuk bermain akan berkurang *mendesah*

Tentu juga pasti saya bakalan lama update, hingga bikin kalian penasaran. Terus, bla bla bla… Dan, bla bla bla… PLAK! *dipukul pembaca karena kebanyakan ngoceh*

Aduh, maaf maaf… *ngusap pipi* Udah penasaran ya? Ya udah deh baca sana tuh cerita saya! Awas aja kalo bilang jelek! *maksa*

Disclaimer : Hiro Fujiwara

**Chapter 2**

Misaki datang terlambat. Dan itu bikin gempar satu sekolah. Ya jelas aja sih! Misaki yang tegas, disiplin dan rajin itu tidak pernah telat, pasti kalian juga nggak bisa bayangin kan?

Cuma karena hal sekecil itu aja, Misaki ditanyain semua orang. Mulai dari Sakura, Shizuko, Yukimura, Kanou dan yah… mungkin hampir seluruh murid di Seika bertanya padanya.

Tapi, Misaki hanya menjawab, "tidak apa. Aku hanya ketiduran."

Padahal Misaki memikirkan terus kejadian kemarin, saat Usui memeluk Miyazono-sensei. Adegan itu terlihat terus di benaknya. Tak bisa dihilangkan.

Benar-benar menyita perhatian Misaki, hingga dia tidak bisa belajar.

Misaki berjalan menuju ruang OSIS, membuka pintunya dan melihat ada cowok yang duduk di kursinya, cowok yang ingin sekali dia hindari seharian ini.

Tentu aja, Usui! Nggak mungkin si Kanou kan? (bleh, author malah nanya! hehe)

"Ayuzawa," panggil Usui saat dia sadar siapa yang membuka pintu.

Misaki masih diam, diam seperti patung. Kaget melihat Usui di sana, padahal dia kalau bisa menghindarinya.

"Ku dengar kamu telat? Ternyata orang seperti kamu bisa telat ya," Usui menggodanya, tapi Misaki masih diam, bahkan tidak bergerak sama sekali.

"Ada apa?" tanya Usui. Rasa khawatir dan cemas pada Misaki terdengar jelas di suaranya.

"Tidak apa," jawab Misaki, dengan nekat mendatangi Usui. "Bisakah kamu minggir dari kursiku? Aku harus mengerjakan laporan."

Ya, Usui beranjak dari kursi tapi, bukannya pergi dari ruangan itu. Secara tiba-tiba, Usui menarik lengan Misaki dan menempelkan dahinya ke dahi Misaki.

Misaki kaget dan merasa mukanya memerah. "Usui! Apa yang kamu lakukan? Kalau ada yang melihat ba-" ucapan Misaki terputus. Usui menutup mulutnya, membuat Misaki terdiam. "Tidak panas," ujar Usui. Lalu melepaskan lengan Misaki dan menjauh darinya.

_Oh, jadi dia memeriksa suhu badanku!_ Pikir Misaki malu. Dia sudah menduga yang tidak-tidak. "Kamu yakin tidak apa-apa Ayuzawa? Hari ini kamu tidak sesemangat kemarin." Lanjut Usui lagi.

"Benar, Usui. Aku tidak apa-apa, hanya sedikit lelah mungkin," Misaki berusaha meyakinkan Usui. Usui tersenyum, dan berkata, "baiklah kalau begitu. Aku akan meninggalkanmu sendiri agar kamu bisa mengerjakan laporanmu. Sampai jumpa sepulang sekolah, Ayuzawa."

Baru beberapa langkah, Usui berjalan menuju pintu ruang OSIS. Misaki bertanya, "kemarin kamu ke mana?"

Misaki terkejut akan yang di tanyakannya. Kata-kata itu meluncur dengan tiba-tiba, tanpa di sadari Misaki.

Usui berbalik, menaikkan alisnya, "seperti yang ku bilang kemarin, aku ada urusan." Jawab Usui singkat, "memangnya ada apa?"

Misaki menggigit bibirnya.

"Tidak apa-apa Usui, aku hanya ingin tahu. Itu saja," dengan mudah, Misaki berbohong. Lalu duduk di kursinya dan berpura-pura sedang mengerjakan laporan.

Usui terus menatap Misaki, "sampai nanti Ayuzawa," lalu berbalik dan pergi.

Melihat kepergian Usui, Misaki meletakkan kembali laporan itu, dan merenggangkan tubuhnya. Sebenarnya, berbagai pertanyaan berkecamuk dalam hatinya.

_Apa yang kamu lakukan kemarin dengan Miyazono-sensei? Apakah dia penyebab kamu menjadi pendiam? Karena dia jugalah, kamu jadi jarang ke Maid Latte? Ada apa denganmu, Usui?_

Kalau saja Misaki punya keberanian, dia akan mengatakan semua itu pada Usui. Misaki menghela napas.

Sepulang sekolah, di Maid Latte…

"Usui! Sudah lama sekali kamu tidak ke sini!" sapa manajer, Usui tersenyum, "maaf, aku banyak urusan."

"Misa-chan murung sekali saat kamu tidak datang ke Maid Latte!"

"Manajer!" kata keras, ucapannya membuat Misaki malu.

Usui tertawa, jelas sekali dia senang. "Betulkah? Kamu merindukanku, Misa-chan? Padahal kita bertemu di sekolah,"

"Itu tidak benar! Ma-manajer hanya bercanda!" kata Misaki buru-buru. Tapi, manajer hanya tertawa dan pergi menjauh. Membiarkan Misaki berdua dengan Usui.

Usui, yang juga masih tertawa bertanya di sela-sela dia tertawa. "Hahaha, jujurlah pada dirimu sendiri, Misa-chan!"

Misaki hanya diam saja. Masih kesal. Lalu dia membalikkan badannya, akan berjalan menuju dapur. Secara tiba-tiba, Usui memanggilnya.

"Misa-chan, maaf nanti aku tidak bisa pulang denganmu,"

Misaki tersentak, "apakah kamu pikir aku peduli akan itu?" tanya Misaki, sejujurnya Misaki sedikit sedih karena dia tidak pulang dengan Usui.

"Aku yakin kamu peduli," jawab Usui yakin. "Karena kalau kamu tidak peduli, tentunya kamu tidak meremas-remas rokmu kan?" lanjut Usui, tertawa kecil.

Astaga, Misaki tidak sadar dia meremas roknya, setelah mendengar perkataan Usui tadi. Dan sekarang roknya kusut sekali. Misaki merasa mukanya memerah.

"Ya, sudahlah! Aku ke dapur dulu," sambil menahan malu, Misaki pergi ke dapur. "Misa-chan! Tolong antar nasi goreng ini ke meja nomor 3!" kata Honoka.

"Baiklah!" Misaki mengangkat alis, menduga-duga siapa yang memesan nasi goreng itu. _Jangan-jangan… _pikir Misaki. Lalu dia melangkah keluar lagi dan menuju meja nomor 3.

"Misa-chan!" ucap 3 Idiot bersamaan.

_Ternyata benar, 3 Idiot yang memesan nasi goreng ini! _pikir Misaki, kesal. "Apa yang ingin aku tuliskan di nasi goreng kalian, Tuan?" Dengan terpaksa, Misaki tersenyum. _Dan tentunya mereka ingin aku menuliskan…_

"Kami ingin tahu perasaan Misa-chan hari ini!" jawab mereka bertiga.

_Seperti yang kuduga, pasti mereka akan meminta itu. _Masih dengan senyum yang terpaksa, Misaki mengeluarkan saus tomatnya dan menuliskan apa yang di mau oleh 3 Idiot itu.

Misaki menuliskan "**MENYEBALKAN**"

3 Idiot langsung kecewa karena mereka tahu itu jelas-jelas ditujukan pada mereka. "Permisi, tuan." Ucap Misaki, dan dia pergi dari hadapan 3 Idiot.

Waktunya pulang…

Misaki melirik jamnya, sudah jam sepuluh. Tapi, entah kenapa Misaki tidak bisa beranjak pergi dari Maid Latte, seakan-akan dia menunggu Usui datang. Padahal tadi dia melihat kalau Usui sudah pergi.

_Pulang mungkin, atau bertemu lagi dengan Miyazono-sensei. _Saat Misaki memikirkan Miyazono-sensei, dia merasa muak. Muak sekali. Padahal Misaki merasa hormat padanya.

Sudah beberapa hari ini, Miyazono-sensei tidak masuk. Guru-guru bilang dia cuti sebentar. Awalnya Misaki merasa cemas dan kangen pada guru itu. Tapi, sekarang dia merasa senang guru itu tidak masuk.

Diliriknya lagi jamnya, jam sepuluh lewat lima belas.

_Yah… Kelihatannya Usui tidak mungkin kembali lagi ke Maid Latte. _pikir Misaki sedih, lalu dia berpamitan pulang, dan pergi ke stasiun.

Misaki terus berjalan, hingga sampai di stasiun. Dia langsung menaiki kereta, dan duduk. Menunggu kereta ini sampai di stasiun tujuan, setelah sampai, Misaki meloncat turun dan berjalan menuju rumahnya.

KREKK!

"Aku pulang!" ucapnya, sambil membuka pintu.

"Selamat datang, kakak." Sapa Suzuna, adiknya. "Mana Ibu?" tanya Misaki.

"Sudah tidur," jawab Suzuna singkat, "nah, karena kakak sudah pulang. Aku juga mau tidur, selamat malam."

"Ya, selamat malam…"

Misaki melepas sepatunya, dan setelah mengecek jendela dan pintu-pintu terkunci. Dia beranjak ke atas, ke kamarnya. Mengganti bajunya dengan baju tidur, lalu duduk di meja belajar.

Saat akan mengambil buku pelajaran, ponselnya berbunyi.

_kirakira to kagayaku miraa_

_watashi wa donna fuu ni utsutteiru no?_

_horahora to te maneku mirai_

_kore kara donna koto ga okoru no?_

"_Halo?" _sapa Misaki pada penelepon di seberang sana. Memberhentikan lagu itu.

"_Apakah ini Ayuzawa?" _tanya penelepon itu, _sepertinya perempuan. _pikir Misaki.

"_Ya, betul. Ini siapa?"_

"_Ini aku, Miyazono-sensei…"_

Apa? Miyazono-sensei?

**To Be Continued…**

Yei yei yei!

Gimana bagus kan? Bagus kan? Bagus kan?

Kalo menurut kalian bagus ato jelek, please review! Jadi, saya bisa memperbaiki yang salah.

Nah, see you in next chapter! *wave*


	3. Author Note's

**Irrashaimahou~**

**Sebelumnya author minta maaf sebesar-besarnya karena belum meng-update fanficku ini! Sekalian saya mau mendeklarasikan (cielah, bahasanya!) bahwa statusku authorku menjadi :**

**HIATUS! =A=**

**Dikarenakan aku adalah murid kelas 9 dan sedikit lagi mau UN, jadi aku terpaksa berhenti ngetik dulu. Dan (sedikit) fokus pada pelajaran! Tapi, walaupun hiatus aku bakalan ngetik kelanjutan ceritanya di komputer, kalau bisa mungkin sampai tamat.**

**Dan aku berterimakasih kepada :**

**Kagurazaka Suzuran**** (aku dukung di IFA! X)**

**Outer space-alien XV**

**Arlheaa**

**bbabyshambles (hebat sekali bisa bahasa Indonesia! ** **)**

**RiikuAyaKaitani**

**fujizawara zakuro-chan**

**tiffayumuyuka (okaa-san, I miss you! XD)**

**Krad Hikari vi Titania**

**Lenalee Shihouin**

**Kurochi Agohitana**

**Spita-ja-nes**

**Your fans**

**UchIZuNa**

**And once again, gomen nasai to arigatou for review my story! :3**

**I will update soon if I'm done with all of my exams!**

**Sampai nanti di chapter berikutnya **


	4. Chapter 3

Saya minta maaf atas keterlambatan update!

Masuk SMA bikin saya stres… Banyak remedial, sekarang yang penting nilai pas KKM! Dan lagi saya gak ngikutin Maid-sama lagi (dikarenakan harga komik semakin mahal dan saya males baca online) ;A; jadi saya gak tahu lagi kelanjutan ceritanya. Dan JUGA data saya ilang semua, sampai plot cerita ini. Saya terpaksa harus bikin kembali.

**To Anon!Lunna, Anon!Anita, namikazepamela, Ann Kei, Ethelea-R and for people who waiting this fic! I have update it! OHOOOOO 8DDD**

**Sorry to make you all waiting, I hope this chapter can make you happy a little~ If you all still angry with me because I update really late, just kill me now- LOL**

Berhubung saya mau ikut lomba fanfiction, saya tidak yakin bisa mengupdate fic secepat mungkin. Karena lomba tersebut bertenggat waktu kira-kira 2 minggu lagi. Jadi saya mohon maaf akan keterlambatan update yang mungkin akan terjadi lagi di chapter selanjutnya!

_Let's just start this story._

_Disclaimer : Hiro Fujiwara_

_Warning : Typo(s), OOC-ness, diksi berantakan, dsb._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"_Ada apa, SENSEI?"_ tanya Misaki marah. Mendengar suaranya saja dia muak, sangat muak. Bahkan dia nyaris melempar ponselnya saat mengetahui penelepon di seberang sana adalah Miyazono-sensei.

"_Hanya ingin bertanya saja..."_ Jawab Miyazono-sensei.

Misaki bisa membayangkan kalau senseinya tersebut sedang tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

Dan dia semakin berkeinginan untuk melempar ponselnya.

"_Ingin bertanya apa? Lebih baik cepat. Aku tidak punya banyak waktu."_

"_Ini tentang Usui."_

Misaki langsung melempar buku pelajaran yang sedari tadi dipegangnya. Miyazono-sensei, yang merasa senang sudah mengambil 100% perhatiannya, tertawa lagi. Kemudian melanjutkan, _"kamu pastii melihatku dan Usui berpelukan beberapa hari yang lalu kan?"_

"_Dari mana kau tahu?" _ujar Misaki tajam.

Lagi-lagi terdengar suara tawa di seberang sana.

"_Tentu saja… tidak mungkin aku melihatmu kan?"_ jawab Miyazono-sensei.

Misaki masih terdiam, tidak mau memberi respon apapun.

"_Aku juga menyukai Usui." _Tukasnya cepat.

"_A-apa kau bilang?"_

"_Aku hanya ingin bilang aku menyukai Usui dan aku TIDAK akan melepaskannya."_

"_Lalu apa hubungannya denganku, huh?"_

"_Aku tahu kamu menyukainya." Misaki tersentak._

"_Dan ingat, aku tidak akan menyerahkannya untukmu. Nah, hanya itu saja yang ingin kusampaikan. Konbanwa~"_

Sambungan telepon terputus.

Misaki memandangi ponselnya. Tidak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya. _Apa yang dimaksud guru itu, hah? Tidak jelas sekali._ Pikir Misaki.

Dia beranjak dari kursi dan melangkah ke tempat tidur. Diliriknya buku pelajaran yang dilemparnya, mengangkat bahu. Direbahkannya badannya ke kasur.

_Aku terlalu capek malam ini…_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Misaki terlambat….. lagi, saudara-saudara. Kasian ya? Author aja belum pernah telat dateng ke sekolah. (?)

Yah, mungkin karena dia banyak pikirin akhir-akhir ini. Padahal kemarin dia tidur cepat, ya kan? Kan? Kan? *dihajar*

Guru-guru menyadari perubahan Misaki. Nilainya juga menurun. Dan Misaki selalu ditanya oleh guru-guru kecuali Miyazono-sensei, tentu saja. Guru itu malah tersenyum sinis melihat perubahan Misaki dan Misaki terus mengabaikan guru itu.

Saat pulang sekolahnya. Misaki sedang dalam perjalanan ke ruang OSIS saat dilihatnya Usui sedang bersender di tembok kelasnya

"Ayuzawa…" panggil Usui saat Misaki sedang berjalan ke ruang OSIS.

_Abaikan, abaikan..._ pikir Misaki saat dia mengetahui siapa yang memanggilnya. Dia melewati saja Usui yang masih terus menyender di tembok. Usui tidak melakukan apa-apa, walaupun sebenarnya dia bertanya-tanya kenapa Misaki mengabaikannya.

Misaki, yang masih terus berjalan. Well- sekarang sih bisa dibilang nyaris berlari. Karena dia berpikiran Usui mengikutinya. Tiba-tiba berbelok dan menabrak Kanou yang membawa setumpuk kertas yang akan dibawa ke ruang guru.

"Wa-wah! Maaf senpai! Aku tidak melihatmu!" Kanou berusaha untuk membantu Misaki berdiri. Misaki menggelengkan kepala, dan mulai memunguti kertas yang berserakan.

Kanou yang bingung, lalu ikut membereskan kertas.

"Ini! Sudah semua," ucap Misaki sambil memberikan kertas yang disusun rapi. Kanou menganggukkan kepala sebagai tanda terima kasih dan matanya menangkap sesuatu.

"Senpai! Tanganmu berdarah! Itu pasti gara-gara kita bertabrakan tadi. Biar kuantar ke klinik!"

Misaki melihat tangannya dan tangannya berdarah banyak sekali! Ia tersenyum. "Tidak apa. Dijilat juga sembuh kok!"

Dan saat Misaki bermaksud menjilat tangannya, tangannya digenggam erat oleh Usui yang tiba-tiba berada di belakangnya.

"Jangan dijilat. Itu harus diperban," ucapnya datar.

"Bi-biar saja! Dijilat juga sembuh kok!" Misaki bersikeras untuk menjilat tangannya. Kanou yang melihat keadaan hanya berkata permisi dan langsung kabur dari tempat tersebut.

"Ayo kita ke klinik,"

"Tidak usah! Tidak perlu diperban kok!"

"Kalau kamu tidak mau juga, aku terpaksa harus menggendongmu."

"Lakukan saja kalau bisa!"

Usui terdiam. Senyum jahilnya terlihat. "Baiklah…" bisiknya.

"Eh?"

Dan tiba-tiba saja, Misaki digendong oleh Usui ala bridal style. Misaki langsung blushing dan mulai memberontak sedikit.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Misaki malu karena dia menjadi pusat perhatian.

"Mengantarmu ke klinik," jawab Usui datar lagi.

"Tapi yang luka kan tanganku bukan kakiku!" protesnya lagi.

"Karena dari tadi kamu kuajak ke klinik tidak mau."

"….. Kalau sekarang, aku bilang mau. Apakah aku akan diturunkan?"

"Tidak akan," ucap Usui santai.

"E-eh? Kenapa?"

"Karena…." Usui mendekati mulutnya ke telinga Misaki. "Aku senang menggendongmu seperti ini, Misa-chan~"

"He-hentikan! Jangan s-seperti itu!" perintah Misaki sambil berblushing ria. *plak*

Usui membuka pintu klinik sekolah dan melihat sekelilingnya. Sepi. Tidak ada dokter penjaganya.

"Ayuzawa, tidak ada dokter… kalau begini biar aku saja yang mengobati tanganmu."

"Tuh kan!" teriak Misaki, dia segera menarik tangannya yang terluka. " Sudah kubilang aku tidak perlu ke dokter!"

"Aku yang akan mengobatimu saja, Misa-chan." Ujar Usui. Dia segera menarik tangan Misaki yang tidak terluka dan membuatnya duduk di depannya.

"T-tapi! Aku ada rapat OSIS!"

"Sudah kubilang untuk ditunda,"

"A-ah! Aku harus pulang! Ada uru-"

Ucapan Misaki terhenti seketika saat dia melihat tatapan tajam Usui yang menusuk. Ia segera mengambil kotak P3K di lemari obat di ruang klinik, lalu segera mengobati luka Misaki.

Sepi.

Hening.

Sunyi.

Itulah suasana di ruang klinik selama dokter Usui mengobati luka Misaki. Salah satu dari mereka tidak ada yang mau memecahkan kesunyian itu. Mereka berada di dunia masing-masing, hingga… Usui tidak menyadari kalau dia membebat tangan Misaki terlalu tebal.

"U-Usui! Kau membebat tanganku terlalu tebal!" Misaki memperingatkannya.

Usui memperhatikan hasil bebatannya. "Oh, maaf. Biar kubereskan sekali lagi."

"Tidak usah. Aku bisa sendiri," jawab Misaki sambil menepis tangan Usui dan membenarkan bebatan perbannya.

Laki-laki berambut pirang dan bermata hijau emerald itu hanya memperhatikan Misaki yang terus membereskan perbannya. Setelah selesai, Misaki mengangkat mukanya dan mendapati Usui yang terus menatapnya.

Sepi.

Hening

Sunyi.

Lagi.

Dan keadaan itu berlangsung hampir sepuluh menit kemudian, author yang mulai frustasi dengan keadaan ini mulai melanjutkan alurnya agar tidak berhenti disitu saja! (?)

"Ayuzawa."

"Ya?" sahut Misaki dengan cuek. Padahal sebenarnya dia gugup mendengar kelanjutan perkataan Usui.

"Kenapa kamu tadi mengabaikanku?"

Dengan panik, Misaki segera menggelengkan kepala. Usui melihatnya dengan tatapan tajam lagi.

"Jawab yang sebenarnya, Ayuzawa."

"Sungguh tidak ada apa-apa!" lanjut Misaki lagi, dia segera beranjak dari duduknya. Dan bermaksud untuk segera melangkah keluar sebelum ditahan oleh Usui.

"U-Usui! Aku harus buru-buru! Kalau tidak, aku bisa telat ke Maid Latte!"

"Aku sudah menelepon manajer kalau kau akan datang telat hari ini atau kemungkinan tidak bisa datang…" Usui tersenyum licik. Misaki sweat dropped.

"Sekarang ceritakan."

"T-tidak bisa! Ah, aku h-harus segera pulang! Aku harus memasak untuk Suzuna!"

"Misaki…" panggil Usui lelah.

"Jangan berbohong padaku. Aku tahu kemampuan memasakmu itu NOL BESAR." Muka Misaki memerah.

"Di-diam kau! Aku tetap harus pulang!"Perempuan berambut pendek itu masih terus bersikeras.

"Kalau kamu bercerita, apa yang terjadi padamu, setelah selesai menceritakannya. Aku akan membiarkanmu pergi. Walaupun kupikir tidak segampang itu~"

Usui tersenyum.

"Tapi… Jika kamu tidak mau menceritakannya, aku akan menahanmu di sekolah bersamaku. Sampai kamu mau menceritakan ada apa."

Misaki tambah sweat dropped. Dia tidak tahu harus memilih yang mana. Sedangkan dia ingin segera pergi dari klinik.

"Jadi, mau yang mana, Ayuzawa Misaki?"

**To Be Continued…**


End file.
